Just a Kiss
by Fiyeraba
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero locked in a closet. Fiyeraba. Please R&R.


Thanks to my betareader She who shall go nameless.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Wicked

**Just a Kiss**

Fiyero Tiggular heaved a deep breath as he leaned his head against one of the four walls that surrounded him. He silently wondered how long they had been in here, and when they would be let free. He did not think that would be anytime soon. Of course, he didn't mind that his friends had locked him in a closet with Elphaba. In reality he actually found the situation quite amusing. Elphaba suddenly let out a rather frustrated sigh. Apparently, she was not having fun.

"You know," Fiyero told her, a little more than amused, "We could just get it over with, and then we will be free."

Elphaba gave him a piercing look, to which Fiyero gave his most charming smile. "No."

"Why not? Do I smell?"

"Yes. Very much."

Fiyero frowned, but he did his best to ignore her comment. "Come on. It'll be fun." He mischievously wiggled his eye brows at her. He was only teasing, but she candidly took it the wrong way and finding the closest thing to her (her nine-hundred-page book) which she threw it at him.

"Ow!" Fiyero hissed. "What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder where the book had hit him and pouted, clearly over-exaggerating.

"For annoying me."

Fiyero held up the book, weighing it in his hand. "Oz, Elphaba. Why would you want to carry this around? It weighs a ton."

Elphaba smirked and he watched as she placed an emerald hand to her forehead in annoyance. "If you actually listened in class you would know that we have an essay to write about the Great Drought. The information is in that book."

"Hmmm," he threw the book back at her, and she caught it gracefully. "I'll copy Boq."

She rolled her eyes. "Dr. Dillamond is not stupid, Fiyero. He'll know you cheated."

He stared blankly at her. "I know. He's really smart, but his class is just so boring and hard to listen to. How can you bear it?"

"I actually like his class. And maybe if you listened you would enjoy it too. But I'm afraid you don't understand the concept of that. Would you like me to explain it to you in layman's terms?"

"Very funny," he huffed, his voice angry. "You think I'm really stupid don't you."

She shook her head. "No. Not _really_ stupid." She locked eyes with him, and he saw how her eyes were burning with anger. "But then again, it was you who got us into this mess."

"Hey! You didn't have to play this game."

"I didn't know what the game was! You and Galinda told me it would be fun. This is not fun!" she spat at him, clearly disgusted.

Fiyero threw his hands up in defense. "Who doesn't know the game Seven Minutes in Heaven?!"

Elphaba crossed her arms over chest. She felt like such a fool. Galinda had begged her to play so there would be an even number and of course had she agreed. What a stupid idea.

"Hey look on the bright side. You could be stuck in here with Avaric."

She shuddered at the thought. "I would rather die."

"Aw. Now, Fae, don't be harsh," his voice was playful. It made her sick. How could he find the situation so amusing?

"Fae?" came Elphaba's annoyed voice. "When did you start calling me nicknames?"

"I could call you Elphie, but I thought Fae suited you better."

"Well, at least someone agrees with me that Elphie is obnoxiously annoying." She smiled weakly and patted his arm. "Oh, and giving me a nickname will not get you your kiss."

"Why!?"

"Because, I refuse to kiss you. That's why."

Fiyero pretended to look hurt, and deep down he really was. If he could remember correctly he had _never _been turned down before. "That hurts."

"You'll live."

A silence spread over them and eventually, finding nothing better to do, she opened the nine hundred page book. Fiyero merely rolled his eyes to which Elphaba greatly ignored.

"Elphaba…"

"What?" she did not take her eyes off the book.

"Kiss me?" he told her sheepishly.

She looked up, mortified. "No."

"Please."

She slammed the book shut. "No."

Uh-oh. He'd made her mad. "Why not?!"

"This is just a stupid game, Fiyero."

"That's a stupid reason. Besides, they won't let us out until we kiss."

"Even if we actually kissed, they would still keep us locked in here because they know I wouldn't give in so easily."

Fiyero just shrugged. She was right, but he still wanted to kiss her. "So?"

"So?! Fiyero, no!"

"Why?!"

"What about Galinda?"

Fiyero smirked. "Hey, this game was her idea."

"But I'm sure she didn't think that it would be me and you together."

"We chose out of cup, Elphaba. It was random. Galinda knew the chances of me and her being together were slim."

Elphaba glared at him. "Galinda's my only friend, and I'm not going to cheat on her."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "It's just a game, so it's not cheating. Besides I think she's drunk. She won't mind."

"I would highly disagree."

"It's just one kiss. A peck."

"No!"

"Fine. I hope you're satisfied because now we're going to be stuck in here forever!"

"Well then. I guess we'll both have to suffer."

"Suffer? No, _I'm _rather enjoying this," he told her amused. Stretching out his arms, he brought one down to wrap around her shoulders. She stared at his arm as if it was contagious, then she quickly shrugged his arm off her, but their shoulders were still touching. He didn't bother pointing that out to her because he was afraid she would scoot away from him. He really didn't want that.

Elphaba crossed her arms over chest, outraged. He annoyed her to no end, but on the other hand she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She knew there was more to him than what the others saw. She could see it in his eyes, and sometimes she wondered why he pretended to be the self-absorbed, shallow prince when that really was not him. And there was always the part that made her wonder about him. He seemed to genuinely care about her. Why? Of course, she had tried to convince herself multiple of times that he only cared because she was his girlfriend's roommate and best-friend. However, she didn't get that vibe from him. Instead, she truly believed that he liked to spend time with her. Nevertheless, there was still one question that was eating her from the inside. She had to know.

"Fiyero, why do you even want to kiss me?" she asked bluntly. "If this is some joke… I swear…"

"It's not a joke."

"Oh." she crossed her eyes at him. "Then why are you lying?"

He looked shocked by her sudden comment. "I'm not lying. Believe me you would no when I'm lying. I'm terrible at it."

Elphaba smirked. She found that very hard to believe. A silence spread over them and she tried to ignore the fact that Fiyero had never answered her question. She was going to call him out on it, but he opened his mouth first.

"Hey. What did you mean when you said that Galinda's was your only friend?" he asked, thinking back to what she had said earlier.

Elphaba stared at him, unsure. Where was he going with this one? "It means that Glinda is my only friend."

He frowned at her, clearly disappointed. "You don't think I am your friend?"

Elphaba looked down. She really did like Fiyero, possibly a little too much, but how could someone like him chose someone like her? After all, he had Galinda. But then again, she could not fathom why he would actually want to kiss her. He probably just wanted to get out of this stupid closet. "I would like to think of you as a friend," she told him eventually, truthfully.

He locked eyes with her, his tone was very clear. "I am your friend Elphaba. I would never hurt you." He smiled at her and she had to turn away to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. However, Fiyero's fingers caught her chin and he forced her to look at him. "Don't ever forget that, Elphaba. I'm your friend. Always," his voice was thicker than normal.

She let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding in. He was too close for her personal comfort, but she did not push him away. The warmth of his body felt nice. Her heart skipped a beat as Fiyero let out a deep breath that touched her skin. That's how close they were. She could feel his breath. Elphaba sighed. Her mind was telling her to pull away, that she didn't want her first kiss to be a game. However, the only thing her befuddled brain seemed capable of thinking was how close his lips were and how good they would undoubtedly taste. She held her breath as he leaned in for a kiss. Her head was screaming, telling her to pull away, and yet her body remained immobile.

Someone chose that exact moment to knock on the door.

Fiyero pulled back slightly, but he didn't release her at the sound of Avaric's voice. He wanted nothing more than to tell kill him now. Instead, he managed a not-so polite, "What?"

"Have you kissed the artichoke yet? Cause you guys have been in there _way_ longer than seven minutes."

"Yes. Also, I would prefer if you didn't call her that," Fiyero called. Avaric simply smirked and they heard the click of the door unlocking. Avaric didn't bother opening the door for them; instead, he simply walked away.

"Why, Fiyero," Elphaba smirked. "I didn't know you were capable of lying."

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm not." In one quick motion he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss directly on her thin lips. It was so quick Elphaba didn't have time react, and when she finally realized what was happening he pulled away. He smiled at her. "See you tomorrow in class, Elphaba. Oh and I promise. I'll actually try to pay attention more," he told her, never taking his eyes off her. She merely nodded. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find out something interesting." And with that said he opened the door and strolled out of the room, leaving Elphaba on the ground stunned.

**THE END**


End file.
